My Real Self!
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Sakuno one night wish to change her self and be a new person,look like her wish was answer with a price. This is not a crossover with Shugo Chara!
1. Chapter 1

**Chi-chi: Here is my new POT story and this time I am determine to finish it and don,t worry I will update A Fairy Tail Romance soon as I can.**

**Warning:Story contain Sakuno harem some OC and Ooc and what ever come to my crazy head. If you are not a fan of Sakuno than don,t read my story,that all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sakuno was walking down the hallway when a group of girls bump into making her fall to the ground dropping her books.

" Watch were your going,loser." they said harshly. Sakuno being her shy self just bow and stutter out a apology. Sakuno was in English class the subject she suck worst in, when the teacher call on Sakuno for the answer, but Sakuno didn't know and start stuttering causing the teacher to call on some else while a couple of student snicker. Next, when Sakuno was practice her tennis skill she kept hitting the ball in the wrong direction, causing a certain prince to say his most famous line making Sakuno world fell torn apart. That night when Sakuno was through eating she went up to her room and open up her window and saw a shooting star. Sakuno close her eyes and put her hands together.

" Please stop me from being this weak, please grate me the ability to be Confident, Loyal, Beautiful, Strength, Graceful, I want to be a new me." Sakuno said than started to make herself to her bed.

* * *

><p>The next day when Sakuno woke up she saw five little chibi staring down at her.<p>

" W-W-What." Sakuno rub her eyes thinking she was see thing.

" It seems sleeping beauty finally woke up." Sakuno heard, she than was shock that there were actually little 1 inch's chibi's floating above her head .

" Yo whats up!" said a little chibi with dark brown hair, two spiky pigtails up front while the rest was had a red tube top with short black pants.

" You know you have pretty hair, I could so make you into model!" a little chibi with long curly blonde hair said, wearing a purple corset with a white ruffle skirt.

" Please Zola we don't need another drama queen." a little chibi with brown hair pull into a wild ponytail said, wearing green baggy pants and a white t-shirt tied up in the back.

" Hello I,m Sango, nice to meet you." said a little chibi who was smiling sweetly at Sakuno, she had black long wavy hair wearing a short baby blue dress with pink hearts on it.

" So your the one who call on us." last was a little chibi with jet black straight hair wearing a white and black loltia dress.

" W-W-Who are you guys!" Sakuno sat up.

" Where here to help you out!" said the little chibi with the red tube top.

"But in return you must help us out." said the little loltia chibi.

" W-W-What do you mean!" Sakuno stutter still a little shock.

" First let us introduce ourselves, am Kiyoko." loltia chibi said still with out any expression shown on her face.

" I'm Sango I hope we can get along." she said smiling sweetly.

" I'm the beautiful maiden Zola." she bow like she was like some kind of princess.

"Kagura and with me no one will miss with you!" she said grinning like wild animal.

"And am the #1 badass, Chi-chi!" she did a back flip and than put up a peace sign.

" H-Hi I'm R-Ryuzaki S-Sakuno."

" Well Ryuzaki Sakuno we are here to offer you are help,but you must help us out!" said the one the known as Chi-chi.

"And that is?" ask Sakuno.

" You see we are magical people known as character, because we are what really inside that person personality they just don't known it sometime, anyways black magic has been release in the human world making anything it touch turn evil if we don't stop this the human world will be the destroy. Sakuno we need your help to destroy this black magic and return everything back to normal." she explain.

" I-I-I don't know, I mean I'm very weak and not strong, plus I'm clumsy and stutter a lot." Sakuno hang her head down.

" Don't worry Sa-chan were here to help you out." said Sango trying to cheer Sakuno up.

"And with us nothing can hurt you." said Kagura. Hearing this made Sakuno cheer up a little.

" C-Can I at least have sometime to think about it." said Sakuno.

"Sure!"

** At School**

Sakuno was walking down the stairs when someone trip her, Sakuno was falling lucky before she was about to hit the ground a strong pair of arms caught her. Sakuno look up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring down at her.

" Fuji-sempia!" Sakuno jump up.

"Hi Sa-chan." Fuji did his lady killer smile.

"I'm so sorry sempia!" Sakuno repeatedly said.

" It alright Sa-chan I believe the one who should be saying sorry are them." Fuji pointed to the top of the stairs, standing there were the girls from yesterday glaring at Sakuno before they walk off.

" SAK-CHAN!" Sakuno was than in a death hug wishing for air, soon.

" Eiji you killing Sakuno-chan please let her go before she dies." said Eiji partner Oishi.

" Which I have predict is only at 59% left before she dies." Inui said writing something down in that green book of his.

"Oops sorry Sak-chan I'm just so happy to my little Sak-chan!" Eiji said as he finally let her go.

" My since when did my little Sa-chan became your Eiji." said Fuji as Eiji face was red as his hair, just than the bell rung

** On top of the roof  
><strong>

Sakuno was on top of the roof eating her lunch Tomoka would eat with her but today she cheer-leading practice. So today Sakuno was by her self.

" Ne Sakuno you didn't tell us about how you you had guys crushing on you." said Chi-chi as the other appear.

" You mean the sempia, no they just nice to me that all." Sakuno said eating some of her lunch.

" I don't know I say they were crushing on you, and trust me I know when a guy is crushing on you." said Zola.

"Zola got that right, but I though the one with the brown hair was hot." Kagura said blushing.

" Hey snap out of it." Kiyoko said as she hit Kagura upside the head. Just than the door open showing the three girls that been harassing Sakuno.

" You! How come the regulars are all over you. Your nothing but a weak pathetic girl that everyone feel sorry for. I-I-I HATE YOU!" They than started to transform into harpy lady's.

" Hey how did Yu-Gi-Oh get in this, this is a POT." said Chi-chi.

" Chi-chi not is not the time to be talking about Yu-Gi-Oh, the dark magic have turn there hearts evil we have to stop it!" said Zola.

" They were already evil the black magic just turn them more evil. Well Sakuno I hope your answer is yes, because I'll be using your body for a while." Chi-chi said before Sakuno could answer Chi-chi flew inside of Sakuno. Sakuno hair was soon transform into the same style as Chi-chi, she was now into a red tube top with black shorts. On her hands were black fingerless glove, while on her feet was black rock boots. After the transformation was done she did a back flip as two guns appear in her hands.

" Character Switch, On! Let Rock!" Sakuno/Chi-chi said.

" I HATE YOU!" the three harpys than charge toward Sakuno.

"Fire! Sonic Blast!" Sakuno shot out as two large blast hit two of the harpys.

" Two down, one to go." Sakuno said coolly. The last harpy than started to make tornado,but Chi-chi move out of the way.

" I will kill you! Feather blades" she call call out as a bunch of feather started to shoot toward Sakuno miss most of them but some of them still hit her making her have some cuts on her body.

" I don't know what Sakuno did to make you this way, but it seems it time to finish this." said Sakuno/Chi-chi.

" Fire! Sonic Blast!" Sakuno/Chi-chi called out as the bullet hit the last harpyas she to was knock down to with the rest.

" Darkness Release!" Sakuno/Chi-chi call as a glow of yellow light shot of her hands, the harpy than started to turn back to normal. Chi- chi than came out of Sakuno, Sakuno than fell to her knees as the other flew around her.

" Are you ok Sak-chan." said a worry Sango.

" Y-Yes I'm o-ok, but Chi-chan next time warn me before you do something like that again." Sakuno said.

" Ok!" Chi-chi said.

" So do this mean you will help us out." said Kiyoko.

" Yes!"

**TO BE CONTINUE** . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chi-chi: Here is my new POT story and this time I am determine to finish it and don,t worry I will update A Fairy Tail Romance soon as I can.**

**Warning:Story contain Sakuno harem some OC and Ooc and what ever come to my crazy head. If you are not a fan of Sakuno than don,t read my story,that all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Song: Hatsune Miku (Packaged)<strong>

**The melodies of this world**

**My singing voice **

**Is it reaching you?**

**Is it shaking your heart?**

**Dropping and falling down from the palm of your hand**

**The drops of sounds that I'm searching**

**I put in a package these feeling of mine **

**I want to deliver it to you only **

**I hope I can sing well**

**Episode 2**

Sakuno was in Home etc. making a cake when all of a sudden the door burst open showing a red blur that came in and start hugging the death out of her,again.

"E-E-Eiji-sempia." Sakuno stutter out losing air.

" Sa-chan I miss you!" said a happy Eiji.

" Can't breath." Lucky for Sakuno Eiji heard her.

"Sorry Sa-chan."

" It's ok but sempia why are you here?" ask Sakuno.

"Well I want to make something for a certain some one." Eiji was twirling his index finger

" I'll be happy to help out sempia." said a smiling Sakuno.

"Really!"

"Of course!" as they were talking Chi-chi and the rest of the chibi's were watching.

" Why does something tell me that, that Eiji is talking about Sakuno." said Kagura.

" Well Kagura we want know until the end of the chapter." said Zola.

"Well let's get this show on the road." yelled out Chi-Chi.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was at home washing dishes with the help from the chibis.<p>

"Ne Sakuno-chan have you ever wonder who Eiji trying to bake for?" ask Chi-chi.

" No, but who ever receive it will be very happy." answer Sakuno.

"Really, so you never wonder?" this time it was Zola.

"No,Zola-chan."

" Sakuno don't ever time that red head see you, don't he always call you MY Sa-chan or kouhai" said Kagura.

"Y-yes."

"And you still don't know?" Kiyoko asked.

"Nope." Sakuno answer completely innocent."

_'So so dense.'_ though the chibi's as they sweat-drop.

* * *

><p>" Alright Eiji-sempia, next you put the eggs in and begin to stir it up, but not too fast!" before Sakuno could say anything to stop Eiji,he had already had the mixing machine on high making cake mix fly everywhere.<p>

"Well this place sure is a mess now." standing at the door was Fuji.

"I guess I should not of put it on high." Eiji said sheepishy.

"Hi Sakuno-chan!" Fuji greeted as he was now standing beside her.

"Hi Fuji-sempia." Sakuno greeted.

" Now, look at what you done Eiji, now look at my little kouhai, she have cake mix all over her." said Fuji.

"Its ok Fuji- semp-" Sakuno felt something wet and soft lick her cheek than click in her head what was licking her.

"Fuji why are you licking my Sa-chan!" Eiji grab Sakuno away from Fuji.

"I was only cleaning my little kouhai." Fuji said innocently across the room the chibis were watching the whole scene.

"That was so hot." Kagura said as the other just nodded.

"Now that is what I call boldness." said Chi-chi.

"Stop calling her your!" yelled Eiji.

" Yes she is, she doesn't know it yet." answer Fuji.

" No Sa-chan belong to me!" Eiji blurted out.

"Wow this is better than a soap opera." said Zola who was eating some popcorn.

"Go Fuji Go! Go Fuji Go!" said a cheering Kagura.

"Will you shut-up where in the middle of the show." Kiyoko than hit Kagura upside the head.

While all of this was going on Sakuno was still thinking about the lick, until she finally came to a conclusion that he was just teasing her.

"How about we just ask Sa-chan who she like better?" said Fuji.

"Right,Sa-chan who like better!" Everyone turn to Sakuno.

"Cleaning!" Sakuno blurted out making everyone fall backwards.

* * *

><p>"We finally did it, we finally have made a perfect cake now the only thing to do now is decorated and give it to your special person!" Sakuno and Eiji was in the Home etc. calss finishing up the cake.<p>

"Ne, Thank-up Sa-chan!" Eiji than realized he was late for tennis practice and ran the class leaving the cake with Sakuno.

"Wow he seem very happy Sa-chan." said Sango as the others appeared.

"I'm happy that sempia is happy." said Sakuno.

"So the only thing he has to do mow is decorated it and give it to his so call special person." said Chi-chi.

"How sweet of Eiji-kun making something for the person he likes." said Sango.

"But it funny how the person he giving it to is the same person who help him make it." mutter Kagura.

" Hey Sakuno are you baking anything else? ask Kiyoko.

" Yes I think of some cupcake to give to the sempia's, why you ask Kiyoko?"ask Sakuno.

"Because the the oven is smoking and shaking." Kiyoko pointed and was right, the oven than transform into a big robot.

"I didn't know that Transformers were in here too!" Chi-chi yell out.

"BAKA! Stop talking about Transformers and character change with Sakuno!" yell Zola.

"I'm here to destroy you!" It call out as it smash the the were Eiji cake were at.

"Nooo, Eiji- sempia cake!" Sakuno cried out.

"Don't worry Sakuno we'll beat, now Character Switch!" Chi-chi and Sakuno started to combine becoming into one as the transformation was finish she did her signature back flip as her two guns appear in her hand.

"Character Switch, On! Let's Rock!" the new improve Sakuno call out. the robot the tried to hit Sakuno but Sakuno dodge it started firing her gun but her the bullet didn't pierce. It than stared to throw out cupcakes, Chi-chi caught one in her mouth.

"Now that was one yummy cupcake!" it than started to blown out fire that she lucky dodge and started back shooting her guns but it still didn't pierce.

"Look like it time to go to Level 2." Chi- chi said as her gun started to glow receiving a power boost making her bullets stronger. Chi-chi than started to run toward it and jump in the air.

"Try this, Fire Sonic Blast!" she called out as she hit it knocking it down to the ground.

"Darkness Release!" she call out turn the robot back to normal. Chi-chi than flew out of Sakuno returning Sakuno back to normal. Sakuno look around and saw the kitchen was a mess.

"Eiji-sempia cake is now ruined" just as Sakuno that Eiji came in the door.

"Hi Sa-chan-and what happen in here!" Eiji was in shock.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Eiji-s-sempia, its all my fault." Sakuno had tears running down her eyes.

"Nya Its okay Sa-chan I just have to make a new one, ok." Eiji said trying to cheer her up.

"Really! So sempia not mad at me." Sakuno look up.

"Of course not, I like Sa-chan" Eiji bluted out.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean as a kouhai!"

"Eiji-sempia may I ask you something?" Sakuno ask.

"Sure go ahead!"

"Who were you going to give it to?" as Sakuno ask this Eiji Started to blush.

"I-I was going to give it to-" the door then open showing Fuji.

"Hi Sa-chan!" wave Fuji.

"Fuji-sempia!"

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." said Fuji knowing he did.

"Fuji why are you here." said a pouting Eiji.

"I have decide that I want Sa-chan to teach me how bake for I can give it to a special person." said Fuji. Eiji felt like his world was spinning.

"Drama really do love Sakuno-chan." Sango said as the other just nodded.

**To Be Continue. . . .**

**Ending Song: Hatsune Miku (Deep-Sea Girl)**

**Sunk into a sea of grief, its a bother to open my eyes**

**And thus I'll be, endlessly falling-but won't anyone find me?**

**Where am I headed, what am I to do?**

**Suddenly a beam of light shone through I stuck out my hand and seem to reach, **

**but it was carried out of sight by the waves **

**Just what was that, I wondered, so warm and dazzling? **

**An unconscious counter- illumination. . .And who the liar?**

**The deep-sea girl, sinking ever still shut away beyond thew darkness**

**The deep-sea girl, she yet want tom know**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chi-chi: Here is my new POT story and this time I am determine to finish it and don,t worry I will update A Fairy Tail Romance soon as I can.**

**Warning:Story contain Sakuno harem some OC and Ooc and what ever come to my crazy head. If you are not a fan of Sakuno than don,t read my story,that all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Song: Hatsune Miku (Packaged)<strong>

**The melodies of this world**

**My singing voice **

**Is it reaching you?**

**Is it shaking your heart?**

**Dropping and falling down from the palm of your hand**

**The drops of sounds that I'm searching**

**I put in a package these feeling of mine **

**I want to deliver it to you only **

**I hope I can sing well**

**Episode 3**

Sakuno was in class when the teacher call on her for the answer. Sakuno being the shy she is started to stutter the chibi's seeing this decide to help out, so Chi-chi flew down and went inside of Sakuno.

"The answer to that is 15, tech!" Sakuno said holding out a pace sign surprising some of the student. After class Sakuno was watching the regulars practice while talking to the chibi's.

"Chi-chi-chan what did you do to me, back in class?" ask Sakuno.

"It was a personality switch, its when a character., it when character can give its user there personality." Chi-chi explain.

"OK, but next time give me ahead up."

''OK, Sa-chan!"

The regulars were on break when Eiji saw Sakuno he was about to give her a big hug like always but he felt someone tug him by his collar.

"We still have more training to do so no hugging Sakuno." Oishi said dragging Eiji away.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was going to class, talking with the chibi's , until she had trip knocking the person in front of her down.<p>

"Hey loser what do you think your doing!" Sakuno look up and saw it was the three girls from last time.

"Hey! Weren't they were in chapter 1, what they doing back!" shouted Chi-chi.

"I guess we'll find out, now won't we." answered Zola.

"You know you should say sorry, or is the little crybaby going to cry." said the leader known as Yumi of the three mock. Sakuno wanted to say something to defend herself, but couldn't find the confidence to do it.

"Are you going to run away like always, or will you face me." Yumi taunted.

"Yes, I will face you, first of all by not saying sorry to a low down evil witch like you, that nobody likes. "Sakuno stood straight up while looking her dead in the eye, all trace of shyness was gone.

"Why you-" just as Yumi was about to say something, the teacher came out of the hallway.

"This aint, loser" the leader muttered before her and her friends left. As all of that was happened the regulars were in shock at the scene that just unfolded.

"Wow, did you guys just see that, or was I just seeing things." said Momo.

"Well that was very surprising." said Oishi.

"Sa-chan just went all badass!:" yelled Eiji.

"And that is in nowhere in Ryuuzaki personality." answer Ryoma.

"Interesting." mutter Fuji.

**Later that day**

Sakuno was in her room while Zola and the others were arguing in her room. Sakuno than notice how today Kiyoko been mostly quiet.

"Ne Kiyoko-chan are you ok , you haven't been talking lately." asked a concerned Sakuno.

"Kiyoko doesn't never really, aleast it has somthing to deal with Shigeru." said a grinning Kagura, which earn her a hit upside the head by Kiyoko.

"Who's that?" ask Sakuno.

"Someone you don't have to worry about, but today while we were at the tennis field I felt something weird, like another character was near by." Kiyoko explained.

"So there's another person like Sa-chan." said Sango.

"I wonder who it might be." muttered Sakuno.

"Don't worry Sakuno-chan we'll find who this person is, for sure!" said Kagura.

"I still can't believe there is another person like me." Sakuno mutter still a little shock.

"Let's just hope that the person is good and not working for Yasushi, the reason why all of this is happening." said Zola.

"Who's Yasushi?" asked Sakuno.

"He's the person who released the black magic in the human world, he an evil person who hates all of mankind and is trying to rule over earth." explained Sango.

"That why we have to get rid of the black magic before the world goes into chaos." said Kiyoko

"Don't worry I'll try my best to save the world, even though I'm not that strong." said Sango

"Sa-chan don't think like that you have to always think positive if you want to succeed in anything." said Sango.

"You're right I have to start thinking positive for now." Sakuno said with a smile.

"There you go Sakuno-chan." yelled out Chi-chi.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was leaving from tennis practice until she felt someone knock her out from behind, the last she saw was darkness.<p>

When Sakuno woke up she saw that she was in a dark place tied up to a chair, then suddenly a light came on showing Sakuno there were also lots of boxes everywhere.

"So the little birdie finally woke up." in front of Sakuno were Yumi and her friends.

"Yumi why have y-you brought m-m-me here?" asked Sakuno knowing it couldn't be good.

"Oh, is the poor little birdie scared, where did all that confidence go, you see one thing about me is I don't like having my pride hurt by a crybaby like you who's nothing but spoiled having all the regulars come to your ever need." said Yumi.

"It's not like that, the regulars are just nice people, and so are you Yumi deep down there is still the nice girl who used to be kind and cheerful to everyone she saw. Why Yumi? Why have you changed!"

"You! It was because of you! I saw how they were treating you so special, like you were some kind of innocent princess or something!" yelled Yumi.

"Yumi I'm so sorry if you felt that way, but I'm not like that, I'm just a person who's trying to find her real self. Yumi you have to stop blaming and putting false thing's on me. How about we be friends then you might start to know more about me." These words shocked Yumi as she was hesitating to say something, a huge explosin happened.

* * *

><p>The chibi's were wondering around the school, looking for the other character that might be around somewhere.<p>

"Kiyoko are you sense another character." said a tired Chi-chi.

"Yes, now shut-up and start looking." said Kiyoko as they were now around the tennis field.

"I don't think it's one of them." said Zola.

"Hey you never know, plus if it is one of them I hope it's Fuji, you know him and Sakuno would make a cute couple." said Kagura. Just then a huge explosion was heard.

"What in heaven was that!" said Sango.

"I sense a dark magic near by, you guys keep looking why I go find Sakuno." said Chi-chi as she flew off. Across the field a certain acrobat tennis player also ran off.

* * *

><p>A hole appear in the wall the explosion was at, as the smoke cleared an evil monster appeared that looked like their math teacher.<p>

"Time to terminate you!" it called out as it touched one the boxes which exploded by its touch.

"What the heck is that !" Yumi called out.

"You guys should get out of here its dangerous. I'll stay here and handle it!" said Sakuno.

"You're crazy, that thing will kill you!" shouted Yumi.

"Well I guess I'm just crazy to save a friend." said Sakuno.

"You idiot,don't worry I"ll go and call for help." said Yumi as she ran out. Chi-chi then appeared beside Sakuno.

"Don't worry Sakuno the #1 badass is her!" shouted Chi-chi as her and Sakuno transformed, as she did her signature back flip as her guns appeared.

"Character Switch,On! Let's Rock!" Sakuno called out. The scary monster started to throw bombs out at Sakuno making everything explode.

"Who do this guy think he is Deidara from Naruto!" Just as she said that one of the bombs end up hitting her knocking her down to the ground as her guns flew out of her hands.

"Time to blow you to pieces." the monster was about to blow her to pieces, but was kicked in the stomach and was sent through the wall.

"Looks like I come right on time, nya!" Sakuno look up and saw a person with bright red hair wearing a black vest with a red long sleeve shirt under it. Two black spiky wristbands on both wrist with black leather pants and had cat ears and tail.

"You ok, Sa-chan." said the person as Sakuno recognized that voice that person turned around showing a grin.

"Eiji-sempia!"

"Hi Sa-chan!" Eiji waved, the monster then came back as Eiji threw Sakuno her guns.

"Finish it up Sa-shan!"

"Gotcha, Fire Sonic Blast" Chi-chi shot out turning the monster back to normal as she did Darkness Release.

"So you are the other character." said Kiyoko as her and the other chibis appear.

"Yep!"

.

**To Be Continue. . . .**

**Ending Song: Hatsune Miku (Deep-Sea Girl)**

**Sunk into a sea of grief, its a bother to open my eyes**

**And thus I'll be, endlessly falling-but won't anyone find me?**

**Where am I headed, what am I do?**

**Suddenly a beam of light shone through I stuck out my hand and seem to reach, **

**but it was carried out of sight by the waves **

**Just what was that, I wondered, so warm and dazzling? **

**An unconscious counter- illumination. . .And who the liar?**

**The deep-sea girl, sinking ever still shut away beyond thew darkness**

**The deep-sea girl, she yet want tom know**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chi-chi: Here is my new POT story and this time I am determine to finish it and don,t worry I will update A Fairy Tail Romance soon as I can.**

**Warning:Story contain Sakuno harem some OC and Ooc and what ever come to my crazy head. If you are not a fan of Sakuno than don,t read my story,that all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Song: Hatsune Miku (Packaged)<strong>

**The melodies of this world**

**My singing voice **

**Is it reaching you?**

**Is it shaking your heart?**

**Dropping and falling down from the palm of your hand**

**The drops of sounds that I'm searching**

**I put in a package these feeling of mine **

**I want to deliver it to you only **

**I hope I can sing well**

**Episode 4**

Eiji and Sakuno were sitting down after they were through cleaning up the mess as they return back to normal.

"Sa-chan this my character partner Daiki." Eiji introduce as a little with cat ears and tail appeared.

"What up Dai." Chi-chi called out.

"Yo Daiki!" yelled Kagura.

"You five are here too?" question Daiki.

"Yep and she our user." Zola pointed at Sakuno.

"Hello I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno" Sakuno said politely as she bow.

"Ok, how did you 5 get someone so innocent, I can understand Sango but you 4." said Daiki.

"What about us?" question Chi-chi.

"You a juvenile delinquent." he pointed at Chi-chi.

"You like knocking people out for no reason." pointed at Kagura.

"You a drama queen who think highly of herself." pointed at Zola.

"And you" he pointed at Kagura "don't me started on there only one word to describe you cra-" before he could finish a book was threw at him that hit him in the head.

"Well Eiji-sempia these are my character Chi-chi, Kagura, Zola, Sango, and Kiyoko."

"Wow Sa-chan you have five!"

"Yep!"

"You two can talk about this later, right now we should leave before anyone come up here and start question you two." Kiyoko said. They than left not knowing there were someone in the shadows. As Sakuno and Eiji were walking down the hallway when Sakuno was suddenly hug by someone.

"Your ok, thank goodness." Sakuno recognize that voice from Yumi.

"Yumi-chan!"

"I would like to say sorry for the trouble I have cause you, and for making me realize how jealous I was of you making me do of mean things to you, I'm so sorry." said Yumi. This shock both Sakuno and Eiji a smile than on Sakuno face.

"It's ok Yumi-chan I forgive you." said Sakuno.

"Thank-you and I hope we can be friends for now on." said Yumi.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>Sakuno and Tomoka was talking heading toward the tennis field, for a certain reason.<p>

"I don't know Tomoka-chan, I don't think its a good idea." said Sakuno.

"But Sakuno think about it, if we ask the regulars to come with us that also mean that Ryoma would come." said Tomoka.

''I know Tomoka-chan, but I still don't think its a good idea." said Sakuno as she walk off to get to practice some of her tennis.

"I think it will work if I just say the right words" said Tomoka as she saw the regulars talking, she went over there toward them. When Tomoka reached over there she heard Tezuka telling the regulars something.

"Alright team tomorrow tennis will be cancel." Tezuka announced.

"Really is this a dream? Somebody slap me!" Momo said which cause Ryoma to slap him.

"What the hell was that for." Momo rubbed his bruised cheek.

"You said somebody slap you." Ryoma answered.

"Since you're all free this weekend, then you can come with me and Sakuno to the carnival this weekend." Tomoka said as all the regulars stared at her until Fuji said something.

"I'll be happy to go and spend some time with Sakuno-chan."

"Can we go! Can we go! I also want to spend time with Sa-chan!"

said a hyper Eiji.

"I see why not? It sound like a good idea." said Oishi.

"Fine we'll all go." Tezuka sigh.

* * *

><p>"What taking them so long?" Oishi glanced at his watch.<p>

"Uh-oh Oishi is getting in his over protective mode." mutter Momo.

"Sorry everyone were late!" Tomoka and Sakuno appear.

"Sa-chan! Lets go ride that ride." said Eiji as he pointed to a ride that took you up about 122 feet in the air then dropped you down FAST. Sakuno paled at the sight of it.

"YAy! Let's go!" Tomoka was dragged Sakuno, following Eiji.

It's a good thing I didn't eat anything." said Momo. Once everyone was on the ride, it slowly took them in the air, once it reached the top it stopped.

"If superman can do this so can I!" said Momo.

"But Momo-sempia superman has power." Ryoma told Momo as Kawamuro racket appear out of nowhere.

"BURNING BABY LET DO THIS!"

"Just to make everyone feel better there a 50% percent chance we might die" Inui said.

"WHAT!" was everyone last word before they were drop like superman coming to the rescue. After their ride was over with and everyone was off, Sakuno dropped to the ground.

"Sa-chan was that ride to scary for you?" said Fuji.

"Y-Y-Yes."

"How about I take you to a more fun and slow ride?" asked Fuji.

"O-ok." They then left without telling the others.

"Sa-chan how about that ride?" Fuji pointed at the Ferris wheel.

"OK!" As they got on the Ferris wheel, Sakuno sat opposite of Fuji. Fuji look at her, and Sakuno stared him back.

"You know your eyes are as beautiful as melted chocolate. They look smooth and sweet." Fuji smile. Sakuno blushed and looked away. She couldn't find the words to say. Fuji gently put his hand under her chin and slowly pulled her face to his.

"You know..." Fuji said, his lips getting closer to hers,"that your lips looks so luscious and tasty." They were so close to kissing, but the Ferris wheel stopped at the very top.

"We have a problem." came a voice from the speakers.

Sakuno looked out the window and started freaking out. She moved around so much that the cart started to shake.

"Too hiight !" Sakuno squeated. Fuji grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. She was in his lap when she felt his breath on her neck.

"Calm down. I got a secret to tell you. Only if you calm down."

Sakuno just nodded.

"OK. Once I feel you relax, I'll say it."

Slowly she relaxed.

"When two people kiss at the very top of the Ferris wheel, their love will last forever."

Sakuno nodded and blushed."Why do I need to know it?"

"I want to kiss you. So I can always be with you and we'll always love each other." Sakuno eyes widened and she blushed even more. The suddenly start to move again and they had to get off. As Sakuno and Fuji got off the ride Sakuno was greeted by a hug by Eiji.

"Sa-chan! We miss you, we thought you were kidnapped, raped and a lot of other stuff!" said Eiji.

"Sorry Eiji-sempia." they were leaving when Eiji had suddenly asked Sakuno something.

"Sakuno where did you and Fuji go, by the way?" When Eiji ask as Sakuno this her face was blood shot red, so Fuji answer in stand.

"We rode the Ferris wheel and had a romantic moment."

"WWWHAT! ! !"

**To Be Continue. . . .**

**Ending Song: Hatsune Miku (Deep-Sea Girl)**

**Sunk into a sea of grief, its a bother to open my eyes**

**And thus I'll be, endlessly falling-but won't anyone find me?**

**Where am I headed, what am I do?**

**Suddenly a beam of light shone through I stuck out my hand and seem to reach, **

**but it was carried out of sight by the waves **

**Just what was that, I wondered, so warm and dazzling? **

**An unconscious counter- illumination. . .And who the liar?**

**The deep-sea girl, sinking ever still shut away beyond thew darkness**

**The deep-sea girl, she yet want to know**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chi-chi: Here is my new POT story and this time I am determine to finish it and don,t worry I will update A Fairy Tail Romance soon as I can.**

**Warning:Story contain Sakuno harem some OC and Ooc and what ever come to my crazy head. If you are not a fan of Sakuno than don,t read my story,that all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Song: Hatsune Miku (Packaged)<strong>

**The melodies of this world**

**My singing voice **

**Is it reaching you?**

**Is it shaking your heart?**

**Dropping and falling down from the palm of your hand**

**The drops of sounds that I'm searching**

**I put in a package these feeling of mine **

**I want to deliver it to you only **

**I hope I can sing well**

**Episode 5**

Sakuno was outside practicing her tennis skill trying to improve her skill. Sakuno than hit one of the tennis balls that flew out of the court almost hitting Ryoma, which Sakuno saw and apologize.

"I'm so sorry Ryoma-kun !" Sakuno said as Ryoma just stared at her.

"Mada Mada Dane Ryuuzaki." Ryoma said as a rain cloud rain down on Sakuno.

"There no way that brat is going to get away with that!" Kagura eyes were on fire.

"Please don't do anything stupid." said Kiyoko with her eyes close.

"Too late she gone." said Zola.

"This will not end well." said Chi-chi. Kagura than flew down and did a character switch with Sakuno . Ryoma had walk off the teenis field when he heard Sakuno voice.

"Hey brat how about this, Kick Serve!" Sakuno/ Kagura call out as this shock Ryoma , but this time when the ball hit the ground it flew through the fence hitting Ryoma in the eye.

"What I say!" said Chi-chi as the scene before just happen.

"Kagura really have to work on her temper." said Sango.

* * *

><p>Sakuno had just left out of the infirmary after apologize over and over again to Ryoma.<p>

"Kagura-chan why did you do that , you could have seriously hurt Ryoma-kun." Sakuno told Kagura while she was pouting.w

"Because I hate cocky brat, definitely brat like him!" said Kagura felt someone tugging her hair out.

"What the hell!"

"This what you get!" said Daiki as he kept tugging on her hair.

"For What!"

"For, KNOCKING A KID OUT YOU MORON!" Daiki yelled as Eiji grab him off of Kagura. Chi-chi, Zola, Kiyoko, Sango and Sakuno grabbed Kagura.

"Let me go! Let me go! I can take him! I can kill his ass! Let me go!

"Calm down everyone!" Sakuno said.

"Yeah this won't solve anything!" Sakuno tried to calm her down.

"Yeah this won't solve anything!" said Sango.

"I do want to see this fight." Chi-chi said.

"Yeah! they fight all the time" said Zola.

"Tickets! Popcorn!" Said Kiyoko dress as a vender.

"Die Daiki!" Kagura tackled Daiki and they started fighting. After a couple of minute of trying to separated the two. Sakuno left trying to get to class on time until she had bump into Fuji.

"Sorry Fuji-sempia!" Sakuno bow.

"It ok Sakuno-chan." the bell than ring again.

"On no. I'm late for class." Sakuo than started to run off.

"Your eyes still look like melt chocolate Sakuno-chan, smooth and sweet." Fuji call out making Sakuno remember the Ferris wheel incident from episode 4, her face light up like a Christmas tree.

**Later that day**

Sakuno was at home watching T.V until Chi-chi had grab the remote and the T.V was on DragonBallZ.

"Chi-chi-chan did you just change the T.V?" ask Sakuno.

"Yes, because today they showing a marathon and its only for one day." said Chi-chi.

"Wow, you love way to much anime." said Zola.

"I can't help it, its my life!"

"I bet for Halloween she going to dress up as a anime character." said Kiyoko.

"Knowing Chi-chan she is." Sango said as Chi-chi told them to shut-up.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was leaving the groceries store with the help of Eiji.<p>

"Thank-you Eiji-sempia for helping me today."

"Your welcome! I'll do anything for my Sa-chan!" said Eiji.

"You are so sprung." Daiki mutter to Eiji.

"Shut-up!" Eiji told Daiki.

"I will not and now I will sing a song."

"You wouldn't?" question a worried Eiji.

"Give me a Strawberry short cake."

"No."

"OK then, Eiji and Sa-"

"Ok I'll buy you a one just don't say nothing else!" Eiji shouted at Daiki. Suddenly people start to run and panick.

"What going on?" Sakuno said as more people ran.

"There dark magic up ahead!"shouted Daiki as they ran to the scene they saw a huge rock monster destroying and smashing thing.

"Lets change Sa-chan!" Eiji called out.

"Right!"

"Huston we have a problem. Said Kiyoko as everyone looked at her.

"What is it Kiyoko-chan?" asked Sakuno.

"The dumb idiot is missing."

**At the anime store across the groceries store**

"Look at all of these anime, its such a dream come true. What a beautiful sight." Chi-chi eyes were big with stars around it.

**Back with Sakuno and the others**

"So I guess there only one thing to do." said Kagura

"What that?" Daiki asked.

"She transform with me!" before anyone could say anything Kagura had already combine with Sakuno. Sakuno hair than transform into a high wild ponytail with a green ribbon around it. A lime green shirt that stop above the stomach, cut off long big sleeve. Green skinny leg with brown knee high boots.

Time for someone to be destroyed." said the new transformation Sakuno as she strike a wild pose.

"So this is the 2nd transformation." said Eiji already transform.

"I will crush you!" The rock monster charge toward Eiji.

"Blade Claw!" Eiji call out as his nails grew and shot out blades hitting the monster.

"Sakuno-chan finish it up!" Eiji called out as the monster than hit the ground shaking it.

"Not on my watch!" Sakuno ran up to it and grab it.

"Seismic Toss!" Sakuno threw it into the ground. It was about to get back up, but Kagura came from the air doing a drop kick.

"Heel Drop!" Kagura knock it out and than call out darkness release.

"Good job Sa-chan!" Eji ran toward Sakuno back to normal.

"Thank-y-" Sakuno stop talking when she felt a huge amount of black magic. Suddenly a guy appear looking gothic, he white hair and red eyes.

"So you two are the ones who been destroying my master plans, for that you can not live." Before Sakuno could do anything a huge amount of black magic shot out making her fall off the cliff that suddenly appear behind her.

"Oh no, I going to die." Sakuno said as she was falling, as she was falling she felt someone catch her. She slowly open her eyes and was shock. Carrying her was none other than Fuji but different he had on a white and black cut off sleeve shirt and black pant, but what shock her the most was on his back were big white and black wings.

"So I see me Sa-chan is ok?"

"Fuji-sempia y-your." Fuji flew back on the ground as he sat Sakuno down.

"No Waay! Fuji!" said a shock Eiji.

"The angel of dakness and light." Zola said.

"So there another one, huh" the mystery guy said as he disappear in the shadows.

"And then there were three."

**To Be Continue . . . . .**

**Sunk into a sea of grief, its a bother to open my eyes**

**And thus I'll be, endlessly falling-but won't anyone find me?**

**Where am I headed, what am I do?**

**Suddenly a beam of light shone through I stuck out my hand and seem to reach, **

**but it was carried out of sight by the waves **

**Just what was that, I wondered, so warm and dazzling? **

**An unconscious counter- illumination. . .And who the liar?**

**The deep-sea girl, sinking ever still shut away beyond threw darkness**

**The deep-sea girl, she yet want to know**


End file.
